Secrets of the Sea
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: Mai has always been attracted to water, but what happens when the attraction becomes unconrtolable, 2 guyz come into her life and she descovers a secret about herself that even she didn't know...? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

*AN: Hiya everyone! Sakura NightStar is back with yet ANOTHER story! ^-^ This is a Mai x Jounouchi story! Weird stuff happens in this story! Oh yeah! Yes, I DO play around with Mai's history a little bit so it fits the story, just lettin' you know! Hope you enjoy! Please Please Please R&R!!!!*

****

Chapter 1- Green Eyes....Wet Kisses

__

Warm water caressed the girl's flawless body. Hugging every curve, every inch. She was greeted warmly by a world on deep blue welcoming her. It beckoned her deeper into its depths, calling to her, begging for her to swim on. She obliged, curiosity consuming her and the warmth of the world pushing her on. Her long blond hair swirled around her in a golden curtain and her violet eyes remained focused ahead. 

"Mai...." came a bare whisper. Where did it come from? Who was it? It was so warm.....so familiar...

"Mai..." She swam on, determined to discover what it was. Shimmering fish glided gracefully by, tempting her to touch them. Bright coral and flowers surrounded her flashing their smiling color. She paused only to take in the beautiful sight. She watched fish and other various creatures swirling in and out around the coral and enenimies. The atmosphere was so warm, so welcoming, she almost wished she could stay forever.....

"Mai...." came the whisper again; louder this time. She was almost there! She reluctantly tore her eyes from her surroundings and swam on. A wall of shadowed, restricting rock appeared before her, blocking her path. 

"Mai...." Louder! It was behind the obstacle! She was almost there! Narrowing her eyes in determination, she placed her hands on the rock and propelled herself over. A burst of color greeted her. Coral sparkled and large flowers gently swished in the light current. Perched on a smooth rock covered in small flowers was a person. mal from what she could see. When he turned around and lifted himself from his seat, she gasped. he was bare-chested, showing off his medium build and muscle. But....from the waist down...he had a tail! A fish's tail! Her amethyst eyes widened as she stared at the glittering green scales that covered the powerful tail ending in the sharp curve of fins similar to a dolphin's. Her eyes moved back up his body t his face. It was very good-looking, with a warm smile and sharp green eyes. His short, light green hair swirled slightly and a necklace of what appeared to be shark teeth hung around his neck. 

"Mai." he said warmly, smiling at her. Mai felt her heart skip a beat as he did. Why? Why did she feel this way? He was not known to her....he...he wasn't real...was he? Then the smiling merman gave a small kick of his tail and he was propelled lightly towards her. She was frozen. Caught in time, stuck in that spot. then the green eyed man lifted his hands to either side of her face and brought her into a soft kiss. When he pulled back he gave her another warm smile. 

"Arigatou.....for the kiss....Mai...." he said. Then he began to fade. *No! Wait!* Mai thought reaching out for him. *Who are you....?* But he was gone, a dim light appeared and as she strained forward to see it, it got brighter and her eyes parted, the morning sun creeping its way to her violet pools....

Mai sat up in bed and stared wildly around. She was in her sunlit apartment wrapped in her cream blankets. She stared around breathing hard, almost as if she didn't recognize her own room. She blinked, calming herself down and glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It read ten o'clock. She sighed and got out of bed, the form of the handsome merman still clear in her mind.....


	2. Chapter 2 Whispering Waves

*AN: Konnichiwa, minna! Gomen nasai for not updating recently. Like I've said before, I've been really really busy. A lotta stuff has been going on...Anywayz, I managed to crank out this next chapter for all of you who have been waiting patiently. ^-^ *Sakura dies from exhaustion* ^ ^; Thank to all who have reviewed, its much appreciated! ^-^ Ok...well on with Chapter 2 then! Remember to R&R!*

****

Chapter 2- Whispering Waves

"Oi, Mai! Why are you so late?" Jonouchi Katsuya called out as Mai pulled up to the Kame Game Store in her violet convertible. All her friends were waiting outside the doors, bech attire in hand or resting on the concrete sidewalk. She put the car in park and waited for her friends to load the spacious trunk and back seat. 

"Gomen nasai, minna." she apologized distractedly. "I slept in." She heard the trunk slam shut and Jonouchi shout: 

"I call shot gun!" he cried racing for the passenger seat next to Mai. 

"No way!" Anzu shrieked darting for the same spot. The blond-haired boy just barely made it first, his large hand grasping the silver handle of the passenger door. 

"Ha ha!" he shouted triumphantly, smirking at Anzu. But the brunette girl had not yet been defeated. 

"Move it, retard!" she shouted kicking him in the shin. 

"Aaaaiiiieee!" Jonouchi cried releasing the handle to clap both hands on his shin and dance around in pain. Anzu flashed a small, satisfied smile and got into the car. Yami, Malik and Honda hopped into the back seat and Yugi and Ryou perched comfortably on the trunk, their legs dangling in the back seat. Both were staring at Anzyu with slightly frightened looks on their faces. Jonouchi was still flailing about and shouting. 

"I say we make the blond baka over there run." Malik commented. A mischievous smile crossed Mai's pretty face and she glanced over at Anzu to gain her opinion. Anzu giggled and nodded and Mai shifted the car into gear, pressing the gas pedal and zooming off. Suddenly noticing that he was being left behind, the tall tenth-grader's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he instantly dashed after the quickly disappearing car. 

"Gah! Iie! Come back!" he shouted sprinting as fast as his legs would take him. he could see everyone in the car turned around and laughing. 

"Errrg! Damn you, Mai!" he shouted his body tiring, not allowing him to keep up. he fell to a stop and watched the amethyst car disappear, cursing with what breath he had left. _*I'll get her....oh yeah. She'll think twice about leaving **me **behind....*_

The day was warm and as perfect as could be. The happy golden sund cast its fiery rays down on the world making the crystal blue ocean sparkle and the sand glitter in warm welcome. Not a cloud was in sight, giving all the view of the blushing blue sky. The duelist gang cheered and laughed piling out of Mai's car to sprint towards the water; stripping off clothes to reveal swim attire as they ran. Mai, Yami and Anzu were left to gather the remaining beach supplies and find a clear spot to set up. After sticking two large umbrellas in the sand, laying out various beach towels and blasting the radio, Mai stripped off her clothes to reveal a violet string bikini and stretched out on her towel. Closing her amethyst eyes she sighed, hearing her friends splash around and shout playfully. She feel her legs itch but she ignored it, concentrating on relaxing and maybe getting some rest. The laughter of her friends rang in her ears. Loud. Very loud. Her legs itched again, more severe this time. She squeezed her eyes shut, the laughter echoing loudly, threatening to burst her ear drums. The deafening roar of the ocean crashing against the shore joined the laughter, booming louder and louder. Mai's flawless legs felt dry and scaly, itching miserably. She desperately tried to ignore it, squeezing her eyes closed and clenching her teeth. Her head pounded and her ears screamed with pain. 

"Mai....." A vague whisper just barely sounded through the booming in her ears. The itching became unbearable now, the blonde woman could almost feel scales forming from her skin. 

"Mai....." the voice came again, louder this time. It was so familiar.... Suddenly, an image of the green-eyed merman blinked before her closed eyes. Water....she needed water... 

"Mai!" Anzu's voice rose above her pounding head and she felt someone shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Breathing short, distressed breaths she gazed around wildly discovering everyone was looking at her, quizzical expressions on their faces. She looked around confused. What was everyone staring at?

"Nani?" she asked. 

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked, looking at her with a concerned expression on her face. 

"Hai. What's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"You were moaning like you were in pain or something and nearly pulling your hair out." Yami answered. 

"Oh. Gomen nasai., I must've fallen asleep." she said tring to shake her friends' concern. Soime looked at her disbelievingly but went back to what they were doing anyway. Mai sighed and glanced down at her legs. They were smooth, shaven and perfectly normal. But then why did she feel if she didn't get to water soon that they would crack and bleed? She reached for the sun tan lotion and started applying in to her skin. _*This should help. Maybe my skin's just a little dry.* _she thought. But even after she did, the itchy, dry feeling refused to go away. She clenched her teeth, willing herself to ignore it, instead watching Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Malik yami and Ryou engage in a fierce game of beach volleyball. 

"Mai...." The ocean whispered her name. 

"Nani?" she asked whipping her head around.

"Huh?" Anzu asked, pushing herself to her elbows and turning her blue eyes to Mai. 

"Did you call me?" 

"Iie." 

"Oh." The blond beauty turned away looking back at her volleyball playing friends but not seeming to see them. 

"Are you ok, Mai?" Anzu asked, worry dripping from every word. 

"Hai." she said plastering a fake smile on her face. Anzu settled back down onto her towel, the worry not leaving her. What was with Mai today?

Mai scratched absently at her legs, her eyes focused on her friends but not seeing them. _* That was strange.* _ she thought. _*I could've sworn someone called me....* _

"Mai..." There it was again! She looked around for anyone who might've called her; but there was no one. No, it wasn't someone calling her. It was a whisper, but it rang in her ears. She smiled to herself as she watched Jonouchi dive for the volleyball. Completely missing and landing flat on his face, a mouth full of sand, she giggled to herself. Finally, unable to bare the intense irritation of her legs, she stood and started towards the water. Then she seemed to go into a trance. Nothing but the the crashing waves of the sea roared in her ears. The crystalline blue depths the only thing she seemed to see. 

"Mai...." The ocean boomed in her ears making her head throb. She quickened her pace; the only thing that mattered was getting to the water. Everything would be better there. She ran the last few feet, splashing into the water and diving in. 

"Mai...." 

******

"Oi! Mai-san! Lets get something to eat!" Anzu called out to the ocean, hoping Mai would hear. 

"How long has she been out there" Ryou asked. fishing out some money from his clothes that lay on the beach towel. 

"All day!" Honda replied. "She hasn't come out once!" 

"Doesn't she get tired?" Yugi commented. 

"Guess not." Malik put in. 

"Mai-san!" Anzu called again. 

Mai swam. Where? Where was it coming from? That whisper..... The warm, crystal water swirled around her body enveloping her in love. How long had she been out there? Not long.... In need of air, she kicked her legs and broke the sparkling surface. Filling her lungs with air, she pushed her wet blond mop out of her face and tread water. She glanced around confused. Why did it seem to be getting darker? She turned her head around to look upon the vast ocean she saw the beauty of the sun setting. Golds, pinks, oranges, and some blues and violets burst though the sky. The sun was setting?! Just how long had she been out here? 

"Mai-san!" Her name rang through the air, riding a clear high voice. She spun around in the water and saw Anzu and the others waving her into shore. _*They must need something.* _ she mused starting to swim towards them. Suddenly, her head screamed in pain and she felt all energy leaving her body. Her breath quickened and she could barely keep her head above the surface. What was wrong with her? The ocean fought her, attempting to drag her back into its depths. It was like it wasn't going to let her leave. She fought frantically but her legs creamed with exhaustion and refused to obey her. She screamed and was dragged beneath the surface. 

An ear-splitting scram rang through the air and the group of duelist watched Mai slip beneath the surface. 

"Mai!" they all screamed in unison. Without even thinking, Jonouchi sprinted down the beach and towards the water. 

"Jonouchi!" the others cried. but the blond boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Mai's golden head had not yet appeared from beneath the surface of the now foreboding water. 

"Mai!" he shouted diving into the water and looking wildly around for Mai. He kicked his legs hard, propelling him through the waves his brown eyes scanning the water for the woman duelist. But the only thing that greeted him was vast crystalline water. _*Damnit, Mai, where are you?!* _ he cursed desperately, his lungs threatening to burst if he didn't fill them with air. And then he saw her. Her long golden hair catching his eye. She was sinking, being dragged down to the undertow! His lungs screaming, he dived down deeper, kicked his legs as hard as he could. His chocolate eyes fixed on the woman. He stretched his masculine arms out and just barely took hold of her hand. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped on arm around her waist and used the other to aid his legs in propelling himself upward. He desperately fought to break the glittering crystal barrier above him. he needed air! 

He gasped for air as he broke the surface, he heard Mai do the same. He glanced down at her, her long hair was plastered to her forehead and her violet eyes were halfway open. 

"Mai." he gasped in between hard, ragged breaths glancing down at the exhausted woman as he kicked hard towards shore. 

"Jonouchi....?" she whispered. 

"Hold on, Mai." he breathed coming up on shore. Stumbling onto shore, he dragged her to dry ground and lay her down on the sand before dropping down next to her gasping for breath. 

"Mai! Jonouchi!" the others cried racing over. Jonouchi's chest heaved and blackness swarmed before his eyes. He relaxed, finally, giving into the exhaustion, still grasping Mai's hand......

Mai walked along the streets of Domino City in deep thought. her amethyst orbs were fixed on the ground, her legs seeming to have a mind of their own. What had happened today? Anzu had told her that she had spent the entire _day_ in the ocean! And what of the voice? Who's was it? Where was it coming from? After dropping off her friends, she had decided to go for a walk instead of home. these things she now contemplated as she unknowingly headed back towards the beach....

In the shadow, silently creeping after the blond beauty, Jonouchi followed. Where in hell was Mai going? The woman's eyes were downcast and she seemed to be in deep thought. Questions swarmed in his head. What was up with her today? She was acting so weird. How had she been capable to stay in the water _all day?_ Up until the very end.... He gripped the cool key ring hard in his hand. they were Mai's keys to her car. He had stolen them to get back at her for driving off without him. But now...he couldn't bring himself to play the cruel joke on her. not now. ..not after today... He would return them to her now and apologize. As he watched her now, his heart seemed to melt. The full moon danced upon her skin and hair making her glow. _*God, she's beautiful.....* _he thought. How he longed to be waling next to her now, holding her hand, belonging to her.... yet, he slunk in the shadows behind her. Hi mind reeled with confusion when he realized where she was headed. She was back at the beach! What the hell what she dong back here? Didn't she have enough of swimming? He watched in confusion and horror as she seemed to be mesmerized by the ocean. She walked straight for the water, her amethyst eyes glazed over, not even bothering to remove her clothes. _*What is she doing?!*_ he thought frantically as she stepped slowly into the water and eventually diving under. 

"Mai!" he cried sprinting after her. " Mai!" He dived into the water opening his eyes and searching wildly for her. Almost lost in the darkness of the ocean, he caught a glimpse of gold and...purple? He swam towards it, but being exhausted from before, he quickly tired. But he pushed himself deeper and deeper after the female duelist. His lungs screamed and his head pounded. Darkness swarmed before his eyes once again and he watched as the wisp of gold disappeared. 

_*Mai.....* _

*AN: Dun dun dun! And the mystery continues! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to R&R!!!!* 


	3. Chapter 3 Sickness and Deception

*AN: Hey all! I'm bbaaaaaak! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy, not to mention sick (again -_-) so I haven't been able to update till now. First off, I'd like to thank all of you reviewers! You really keep me going!!! So...what happened to Mai? And what about Jonouchi? Did he drown...? Find out in Chapter 3!*

**Chapter 3- Sickness and Deception **

_*Mai...where are you?* Jonouchi called out in the darkness. But his words were strangled by water pouring into his lungs. Opaque ebony water surrounded him, pressing in on his body and confusing his mind so that he didn't know which was up. But all he cared about was Mai. What had happened to her? Where was she? Was she ok? He kicked hi legs desperately but he was so tired and his lungs were threatening to burst. He felt himself sinking down into the black abyss. He fought frantically but his body refused to respond. His closing eyes briefly beheld a figure. Golden hair, a slender figure and.......a violet-what?- Unconsciousness took over and the blo9nd boy's chocolate eyes closed. _

*Mai...!*

"Mai!" Jonouchi cried bolting upright and gasping for air. Pain and exhaustion shot through his entire body. He glanced wildly around. Where was he? Blushing sky blue walls surrounded him and a huge window to his left with a glass door that lead out to the balcony. Thin white curtains billowed around from the breeze and a squishy, comfortable-looking armchair with a tall lamp sat in the corner. Directly across from the bed, pushed up against the far wall, was a dresser with a television and VCR. He glanced down and found himself lying in a bed that matched the blue of the walls, the soft cotton sheets enveloped his body and fluffy pillows lay behind him. Golden beams of sunlight danced through the glass and played across the carpeted floor and the soft hued bed sheets. Where _was_ he? He glanced down at himself and discovered he was bare-chested and adorned a pair of shorts. 

There was the sound of running feet and all of a sudden the door flew open and Mai skidded into the room! She was dressed in indigo blue, silken pajama bottoms and tank top and her long golden hair was thrown sloppily up with chopsticks, a few stray wisps fell around her face and bare shoulders. 

"Jonouchi!" she cried worry dripping from his name as she skidded to a stop. Jonouchi's chocolate eyes nearly popped out of his head. What was Mai doing here? Where was he? And what was she wearing? His throbbing head threatened to explode with questions. He seized his blond hair with vicious hands, his fingers digging into his scalp. His head screamed with pain and confusion. What was going on? Where was he? _*Mai!* _

"Mai." he irked out, his voice choked with pain. Then cook, soft hands gently touched his arm. It was cool and soothing against his fiery pain. 

"Jonouchi?" Mai asked softly, concern thick in her tone. The blond boy didn't look up. Instead, he trembled and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. What was going on? Mai! Mai? Was that her in front to of him? Or was he hallucinating? Mai! What happened to her? Why was this illusion before him taunting him so? Torturing him with her image. 

"Jonouchi?!" Her gentle voice came again. Soft fingers gripped his forearms. Quivering uncontrollably, he forced himself to look up, his hands still gripping his blond locks. His pained eyes beheld Mai's worried face. Worry creased her brow and concern flecked her deep violet eyes. Blond locks of hair fell lightly about her pretty face. How he wished he could reach out and touch her, feel that she was real. Through his pain, and with a feeble hope, he stretched out a quivering hand and gently touched her cheek. She was real! He could feel her smooth cheek against his fingertips! She was really there with him! 

"Mai!" he gasped reaching forward with the other hand to the other side of her face. A short burst of happiness ran through him. She really _was_ there! She was alive and ok! 

"Jonouchi!" she said again, concern dancing across her face. 

"Mai! Where am I? What happened? Why did you-" he cut himself off, his stomach churning and his head throbbing. 

"Jonouchi!" Mai said firmly attempting to calm the confused boy. "It's ok. You're in my apartment." 

"Nani?" 

"Hai." For a split second, reality hit him and he abruptly took his hands down from hr face. His stomach lurched and he doubled over, clenching his teeth to keep from retching all over the pale blue sheets of Mai's bed. He needed to get up, to move so that he wouldn't spill his insides all over everything. He pushed away the blankets and weakly swung his legs over the side of the bed. But when he attempted to stand, his legs buckled from underneath him and he collapsed to the floor, his head spinning. 

"Jonouchi!" Mai cried dropping next to him. Although her voice was sweet, it rang in his ears like thunder increasing his pain. He felt her hands grasp his bare shoulders, her warm body pressed against his. 

"Jonouchi, what's wrong?" Mai's voice came again. The boy's hands flew to his head again, snatching at his blond locks. His breathing was short and ragged, his muscular chest heaving, with each breath a stinging pain stabbing his chest. He desperately threw his head up, his distressed brown eyes locking on Mai's worried face. 

"H-help!" he gasped. Then the girl's pretty face changed, set in determination. She put one slim arm around Jonouchi's trim waist, then took one of his arms and draped it around her shoulders. Then with much strength, she heaved him to his feet. He tried to help her but his legs felt like jell-o and he had not an ounce of strength. She held strong, gripping him tightly and moved towards the door. Jonouchi couldn't believe this! She was so close to him, practically carrying him.....Not a word of complaint or scorn escaped her lips and her only focus was on helping him. Her flawless body was pressed up against his, if he wasn't in so much pain he would be immensely enjoying himself. but at that moment he was desperately trying to keep himself from throwing up and his vision was becoming blurred. Mai half-carried him with incredible strength to a place he was unable to see. He heard a switch being flipped and a white light appeared before his blurred eyes and a sweet familiar smell filled his nostrils. Cook lie was now beneath his toes. _*Must be in the bathroom.* _ he thought. Mai lowered him to his knees and he leaned over the toilet and retched. 

"Now, try and get some sleep." Mai said dabbing Jonouchi forehead with a damp cloth. He was laying back in her bed again, his body damp with seat and breathing hard. His head still pounded and his stomach still churned, but he felt a bit more relaxed now. He was soothed by Mai's touch and voice and he now felt the fuzziness of unconsciousness wash over him. 

******

When Jonouchi awoke the pounding in his head had gone and the sickening lurching of his stomach had disappeared. he sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. Where was he? Then all at once the memories came back. This was Mai's apartment! He was sleeping in her room, in her bed. He remembered before how sick he had felt, but she had helped him. A smile spread across his handsome face at the memory of her skidding in dressed in her pajamas and the other where she had her arms around im, practically carrying him to her bathroom. He grinned at the memory. This was not bad, not bad at all. He felt better now, he must've swallowed too much sea water or something.....wait! What _had_ happened last night? How did he end up here? He thought about getting up, but as he searched the room his clothes could not be found. Then he thought about calling for Mai, but something in the back of his mind prevented it. This was a very unusual situation he was in. He was in Mai's apartment and she was taking care of him! This was an opportunity that would probably never come again. Why in hell would he want to end it so soon. Just then, the door opened slowly and he threw himself back against the pillows. 

"Jonouchi?" Mai called softly stepping into the room. The blond boy turned his head toward her and quickly kept himself from breaking his feigned sickly face. Mai was dressed in her normal outfit. She was adorned in he lace up, white tube top and her deep violet mini skirt hugged her like a second skin. She lacked her knee high boots and blue coat and her long golden hair cascaded around her bare shoulders and slim waist. His heat pounded in his ears. She wasn't dressed extra special, but every time he saw her he couldn't help but to get excited. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Like shit." he lied giving her his most pathetic look. He was like a little kid trying to convince his mother he was sick so he could stay home from school. She seemed convinced for she gave him a sympathetic look and gently stroked his cheek with her finger. She gazed at him with her intense violet eyes. He couldn't comprehend the expression on her pretty face, but all he wanted to do was gaze at it, longing to caress her soft cheek burned like wild fire in his heart. Then she blinked and their brief connection was cut off. She abruptly realized that she was still stroking his face and took he hand away. Jonouchi wished she hadn't but he didn't say anything. 

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. Jonouchi was momentarily frozen. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, still gazing at her, the only thing he wanted was for her to stay there with him. Seeming to take his silence as either politeness or uncertainty she made her own suggestion. 

"How about I make you some soup." she said giving him a small smile and then getting up and leaving. Jonouchi sighed torn between two emotions. He hadn't wanted her to go, but another part of him was relieved she hadn't seen through him. How long was he going to keep this up? _*Who cares! This is great!* _he thought smiling to himself. He could hear Mai moving around the kitchen. There was the banging of pots, cabinets opening and closing and drawers clattering.

:Mai." his feigned sickly voice called her. There was the sound of hurrying feet, the door flew open and she stepped quickly in. The blond boy plastered a sickly expression on his face.   
"Hai?" she asked. 

"Where's the bathroom?" Mai's violet eyes widened a bit and she practically pounced on him. she was at his side in an instant. 

"Can you stand?" she asked as he pushed the covers off him. 

"I dunno." he said standing feebly before conveniently falling her was and having her catch him. "Guess not." She slid one of her slender arms around his waist and took one of his muscular arms around her neck and quickly "helped" him out of the room. Enjoying himself immensely, Jonouchi got a brief glance at some of Mai's apartment. Across the narrow hallway outside her bedroom, a small kitchen was layed out and beyond that he thought he saw another room but he didn't get to see much. Mai half carried half dragged him into her bathroom and when she saw that he could barely support himself by leaning on the white counter she quickly left and closed the door. The tall tenth grader leaned against the porcelain counter top and looked into the large, elaborate, gold framed mirror. The engravings were beautiful, carved into waves of the ocean and...mermaids.. He gazed at his reflection noticing that his mess of blond hair was tangled and his eyes looked a bit tired but other than that he noticed that the rest of him seemed fine. He splashed some cold water over his face and glanced around the small bathroom. It was pretty clean and there were various products around the counter and cabinets from what he cold see. Despite Mai's toughness, her bathroom was very feminine. It was very clean and various scented oils shampoos and conditioners were placed on the counters and the shower rack and many candles and soaps lined the rim of the bathtub. Fluffy, blush blue towels hung from golden towel racks that clung to the matching walls. There was a soft knock on the door followed by Mai's voice. 

"Jonouchi, are you ok?" she asked. The tall blond boy quickly plastered a pathetically sick look on his face and staggered towards the door and swung it open. Mai jumped a bit and took a step back at the sudden opening of the door. 

"False alarm." he groaned leaning against the doorframe. She immediately jumped to his aid, once again sliding her arms around his trim waist. Jonouchi couldn't help but to shiver with pleasure at her touch. 

"Simimusen, my hand must be cold." she apologized helping him back into her room and in bed. There was a tall glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed and a couple extra pillows had been added to the bed. When she had tucked him in she handed him the remote to her TV. 

"Arigato, Mai." the boy choked out. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed and found herself reaching over and gently brushing a lock of wilder blond hair out of Jonouchi's chocolate eyes. Looking at him tenderly she continues to run the tips of her fingers lightly through some of his hair. Jonouchi's body relaxed and he felt as if he were melting. Suddenly, there was a large splash and a loud sizzling. Mai's eyes grew large and she jumped from the bed. 

"Kyaaaaa!" she cried darting out of the room. There was more sizzling and some banging and cursing. And awful burnt smell filled the air making the teenager wrinkle his nose in disgust. He quickly stopped himself from jumping up and rushing to see if she was ok. _*Stay down!* _he ordered himself. _*You're supposed to be sick remember?!* _ No sooner had he lay back down, the door opened a bit and Mai popped her head in. Smoke curled into the room overtop her head and she sweatdropped. 

"Eh he, uhh....yeah your soup...it uh...not servable? So I'm gonna run out to the store and et some things, I'll be back ok?" He nodded and she quickly closed the door before any more of the soup or the dank smell of burned soup could filter into the room. He then heard the jangling of keys and the closing of the door and she was gone. 

Jonouchi fidgeted around in bed as he half consciously flipped through the channels. He couldn't do this. It was driving him crazy. He had been laying around and sleeping all day and now he was stuck flipping channels. Jonouchi was one of those people who couldn't stand sitting still for extensive periods of time. _*God, I can't take this!* _he thought in frustration. _*Wait, Mai's not here.....maybe I'll get up and explore the apartment before she gets back.* _His stomach let out a loud growl and by reaction he covered it. _*And maybe eat something too.* _ With that he switched off the TV, pushed the blankets off himself and got up. 

He shivered slightly as he stepped out into the narrow hallway and a chill caught his bare chest and arms. He waked into the kitchen and found an extraordinary mess on the stove and in the sink. The foul smell burnt soup clung to the air making him loose his appetite. He spotted a large stereo on the kitchen counter. It was set to the radio so he pressed the power button. Heavy metal blared back at him causing his eyes to nearly popped out of his head and to jump back. After the abrupt surprise he left it on and began to dance around. _*Sweet, I didn't know she listened to heavy metal!* _he thought sending his blond hair flying as he excitedly head banged. As he danced wildly around he thought about how great this was. He had spent the night in Mai's apartment (even if he was unaware of it) and he wasn't back in his disgusting apartment with his drunk, abusive father. And the best part was he was alone with Mai and she was taking care of him. A sharp gasp came and the thud of a heavy paper bag hitting the floor. Jonouchi whipped around to see a shocked Mai standing in the doorway. 


	4. Chapter 4 Angry Waves and The Calling

AN: Koooooonnnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!! Sakura NightStar's back and ready for some more writing action. I'd first off like to apologize for not updating in like forever!

;; I've had a real serious case of writer's block this summer and was kind of procrastinating on my writing. ; (Atemu: "Writers block? You were just lazy!" Sakura: "Shut up, Atemu!!!") Anyway, there are a lot of things going on in my life right now and I'm going through some tough times, so I would just like to ask all of my dedicated readers to bare with me! I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with me this far and I hope you continue reading and reviewing! I promise to be better about updating!!! Promise!!! So……What happens when Mai discovers that Jonouchi was faking illness just so she would take care of him? Find out in Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4- Angry Waves and The Calling**

Mai rages around her apartment, flinging pillows and punching things. Her eyes burned like wildfire, her exquisite face twisted with anger.

"Anata baka!" she screamed flinging a fluffy sky blue pillow across the room. "Urusen dayo!" Suddenly, she tripped over a cushion that had been torn from the couch and fell to her hands and knees to the floor. She then stopped, breathing hard and staring at her soft carpet floor, her long blond hair cascading around her face and arms and to the floor like a golden curtain. She sat frozen there for a moment her mind racing. Whom was it that she was _really_ mad at? Was it Jonouchi, who had faked being sick so that she would take care of him? Or was she more angry at herself who actually _fell_ for it? Was she so upset because she had actually fallen for the attractive duelist boy's feigned sickness and opened herself to him? Actually _cared_ about him…..? She shook her head vigorously sending locks of hair flying.

"Baka, Jonouchi!" she hissed picking herself up from the ground. She took a moment to gaze up around her now jumbled living room before turning on her heel, grabbing her keys and stalking out of her apartment.

_Curse that stupid Jonouchi! _she thought bitterly as she stepped out the door of her apartment building. She glanced at her blue convertible and then decided that she was going to walk to cool off.

The woman duelist's mind whirled as she waked, not really sure where she was going, but just letting her feet sweep her away. Her arms were crossed and her deep violet eyes were locked on the cement. At first they were a fierce glare, but later softened as she dropped further into thought. When she finally looked up, she was surprised to find herself standing on the beach! _What am I doing back here? _she thought to herself. The place was deserted but there was a lovely sense of peace that filled in the air. The dark ocean lapped upon the still shore. The full moon shone bright in a cloudless sky making the white sand glitter and sparkle like diamonds. A warm sense of calm serenity washed through Mai's body causing her to involuntarily sigh deeply. Then something tugged at her heart, pulling her, sending a feeling of longing through her body. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to entwine herself in the ocean. To dance upon the waves and to be wrapped up in its warmth.

"Nani? What am I doing-" she started but when she caught sight of the moon her eyes suddenly clouded over and her pretty face became expressionless.

The blonde beauty then walked straight forward. Her feet brushed the water but still she didn't stop. She continues on until it was crawling up her knees and passed her waist and then her golden head disappeared below the surface of the dark water.

Her body was warm, as if enveloped in a blanket. But there was something strange about the blanket. It _flowed._ Flowed like…..water! Kujaku Mai's majestic eyes flew open but all she could see was darkness. She opened her mouth to cry out but it filled with water! She screamed and large bubbled protruded from her lips. Panicking she tossed and turned around, but the water caressed her flawless body. _Help! _her mind screamed, but then a thought occurred to her. Why wasn't she drowning? She could taste the salty water in her mouth and nose, but yet….she could still breath. Slowly, she calmed herself down, ceasing her panicked tossing. The darkness began to clear and she could see slightly more. She didn't exactly know which way was up, but ahead of her lay a vast nightmare of clouded, empty water; dark blue in color, mysterious and uneasy in feeling. She glanced down and saw sand on the ocean floor and coral….and something else…..A large violet fin. Startled, she stared at it, following the fin up the tail all the way up her legs to just blow her waist! She screamed again reaching down to touch her "tail". Hard scales met her fingers and panic filled her. Her legs were gone! Melded into a tail! _Oh my god! Someone help me! _her mind cried. Her mind raced, everything around her became a frightening blur, fear was the only thing she knew. She tried to calm herself, reaching for her inner strength. _Calm down, Mai. she_ told herself. _Just calm down and try to think rationally. Concentrating_ hard, slowly inch by inch she started to calm herself.

"Mai….." came a sudden whispered voice that seemed as if it were inside her head. She jerked, whipping her golden head around for the speaker, but there was no one to be seen. Cold terror rushed through her veins. What was going on? What happened to her? Where was she?! Panic threatened to consume her once more, but she fought desperately to keep her sanity, using almost all of her will. __

"Come to me…." The whispered voice tickled her ear again. A strangle calmness then swept its way through her body. It tingled from her fingers all the way down to the tips of her fins. She suddenly felt drawn towards the voice, as if she needed to find the speaker like it was the only thing that could help her. The feeling soon became overwhelming, nothing else mattered but getting to the voice, to hear the whisper in hear ear. _ What are you doing? _she asked of herself. _You can take care of yourself. You always have! Why do you suddenly need help now? However_, her rational words began to melt away and she was forced deeper and deeper into a trance. She then forgot that she was the strong-willed female duelist who always took care of herself. Now, she was weak and helpless and didn't know what was happening to her. And all that mattered was that voice.

"Come….." Determined, and a little desperate she kicked her sparkling violet tail and surged forward. She paused, surprised at her speed and not exactly sure which way to go.

"Mai….." Driven once more, she arched her slip body and kicked again propelling herself down towards the sand and coral. _Well at lest this means I didn't go too far from shore._ she thought briefly. When she reached the brightly colored coral she felt a surge of delight hit her. Little vibrantly tinted fish swam in and around the coral, crabs scuttled across the sand and a couple of seahorses bobbed in the nooks and crannies of the almost beaming reef. _Why dos this feel so right? I feel like……I don't want to leave…..like I **belong** here…. _

"Beloved…." Came the intriguing, melodious voice snapping her out of her thoughts and driving her to swim on.

"Come to me…." _Where are you? she_ thought, swimming faster and getting more and more desperate. _Why can't I find you?! _she then came across a large, dark forbidden-looking rock that completely blocked her path. As she drew nearer, the feeling became stronger but her head started to swim becoming more fuzzy and unclear with each kick of her tail. She fought to keep alert consciousness but failed.

"Mai…." The blond beauty attempted to blink her drowsiness away and gave a determined kick and began her quest of overcoming the rock.

"Come…come…." The voice was louder now, closer. Surged with anticipation she swam faster nearly blind with dizziness and her mind reeling. Finally, just when she though her head would explode she was up and over the rock. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. _What…..What is this? …….My…my dream… _Below her, was a beautiful almost valley-like place blushing with the bright colors of sea flowers. In the middle was a large but smooth rock partially decorated in tiny orange blossoms and sitting on top of the rock was the most extraordinary thing she had ever seen. It was a man, or at least a half a man. From the waist up his stomach, chest and arms rippled with muscles beneath sun-kissed skin. Longish emerald hair swirled around in the surrounding water and his mesmerizing eyes were of the deepest of greens completing his very handsome face. However, from the waist down a long, blazing green tail replaced what would normally be legs. A necklace of shark teeth encircled his neck and a couple of tattoos adorned his muscular arms. He smiled at the sight of her, revealing a row of pearly white teeth as he extended his arms out to her.

"Mai." He said beginning to swim forward, his voice was strong and soothing. Complete chaos was taking place inside Mai's head at the moment. What was going on? Was this real? She felt her body becoming numb and her head wad dominated by fuzziness. _I don't understand. Am I dreaming?.....Someone help me….Jonouchi…. _Just before the handsome merman reached her, blackness blotted her vision and unconsciousness took over……

"Mai…" He was calling her again, but from so far away. Where was he? Wasn't she just with him?

"Mai…."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Mai…." It was closer now, but there was something strange about it. The voice changed and it was strangely familiar.

"Mai!" He was concerned now, almost desperate sounding. Who was it?

"Mai! Mai!" Was it him? Did he rescue her?

"Jonouchi?" she mumbled her eyes fluttering open.

"Mai! Daijobu desu ka?!" And Mai was surprised to find in the brief moment of consciousness was that it was not Jonouchi who was kneeling before her in the wet sand on the edge of the water. Instead she stared into the hard Persian blue eyes of Kaiba Seto…..

AN: And there's Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed. Yeah, I know it was a little short, and maybe not up to my best standards. It was pretty hard erking this chapter out. I wasn't sure on what to do after Mai discovers that Jonouchi was faking sickness. But finally I came up with this. I really hope you liked it! And again, I will try to be better with my updating! I promised! Please R&R!!!


End file.
